


Under the Light of a Thousand Stars

by Sophisticated_Dude



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Dude/pseuds/Sophisticated_Dude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukari wrote fanfic, and she knew that when love bloomed, smut happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Starry Eyes

 

 

 

 

 

Yukari wrote smut. Her little secret. She couldn't help herself, some days, it got boring around the world and...smut happened.

She was lucky her roommate was shy, naive, innocent, newly human Aigis. 

But that was why she was so glad Aigis was her roommate while they remained on standby for any missions involving Shadows or the like: she was polite and cleaned up after herself, and the best part was they'd been close friends since a little late into two thousand and nine.

Immediately upon settling into "normal" life, S.E.E.S. was called back into action, flying dozens of global missions, including Egypt, which was mostly comprised of Shadows luring tourists and locals in the pyramids-- _not_ Yukari's favorite mission! The Shadows took form of mummies and Pharaohs and Sphinxs, and those jackal headed things that she saw everywhere on the walls...apparently Aigis had a Persona like those that creeped her out to no end. Thank goodness Aigis burned down the Shadow behind it.

But there were also slow days, Mitsuru suggested they go under cover, leave the headquarters' dorms, so Stupei worked as a bartender, and Akihiko was already a world champion wrestler, there were even memes and crack videos where someone asked someone else who they were or who was that, and the reply was the referee for Aki's first world champion victory screaming, "Akihiko...Sadana!", meanwhile Ken ran a puppy day care while studying law, and Koro-chan kept the puppies in line. He even trained them to go outside and take care of business, meanwhile Fuuka worked as Mitsuru's tech support, collecting information on readings from satellites and keeping their information network running smoothly, she did her work excellently, despite being the youngest on team, and Mitsuru ran the whole outfit from her headquarters, though the loneliness got to her and she often called her friends.

As for Yukari and Aigis...they were mangakas. Aigis was working on a plot for a robot girl who falls in love (so original) and Yukari...honestly had no plot of her own, too busy writing about characters that already existed that somebody else made up.

Yukari stared at these words: "She took a moment to gaze upon the soft, wet skin that _her_ mouth was about to have the please of tasting. She was sure she was drooling, but didn't care. No, she cast aside all cares but that of her love and slowly, lovingly let her tongue press against beautiful, glistening pussy" and wondered how it'd be for her, pressing her tongue into a beautiful woman's shaved pussy. She bit her lip and laid on her side as she imagined how it'd happen. She'd be kissing her lips, they'd be naked, in her mind she would trail her hand down and press her lover to the bed and trail kisses down girl's body, at her hips she'd get a hesitant sigh and her lover's legs would lift back, closing a little. After a hasty apology, Yukari would be informed that Ms.Right wanted something like this, but she didn't know they'd be doing this tonight, so she hadn't shaved, after all, who wants a mouthful of hair? Besides, was Yukari going for her vulva, or was she going to do something else, or...?

But Yukari would smile and let her know how much she wanted to lick her, so she would. Her love would smile and lay down, bend her knees outward, legs spread for tongue, and-

"Yukari-chan, are you asleep?"a soft, low tone, like that forecaster who's name was Autumn or Summer.

"Ah!" Aigis bolted upright and shut her laptop, eyes wide as she turned to see Aigis' expression, a slight frown, but one more of concern than disappointment, though she didn't really _know_ Aigis' expressions, she mostly pondered how odd her life was or write story plots.

"Yukari, are you well?"

"I-I'm fine!"

"Don't move too much, just tell me, chicken broth, or a tea, herbal, perhaps, Mitsuru-senpai sent us some. San, I mean."

"Ah, don't worry about it, she'll always be senpai to me, too, her and Akihiko-senpai both have to accept that they're our senpais, even if it's just because they're seniors at Shadow hunting." Yukari sat up and turned to Aigis, "Sorry, but I still haven't gotten any ideas for any manga."

"Well, how about what you was just writing?"

"A-ah! W-would that be alright?"

Aigis nodded firmly, "Well, I don't want to tell you it can't be for fan fiction, I respect the boundary of fan fiction, but think about it this way: I can take something you said, and build off of it until it develops it's own identity, then go back and add a backstory and make sure the story fits together smoothly, so if something you write or think up doesn't work with what you're currently writing, then you can publish it in manga."

"U-um...you sure it'll be fine...I don't think that was exactly...for kids, if you get my meaning."

"Well, we could always try to make webcomics on the side, like we discussed the other day."

"O-okay...just promise to be patient if it sucks."

Aigis gave Yukari a cheery laugh, "In which case, I'll use a straw."

"Damn...naive as always."

"Huh?"

"Nothing...I have to get sketches going, just...can I have like...a bell for you to ring or something before you waltz in? You weren't supposed to be here for another five-" the alarm on her clock went of and she hit snooze, "I guess traffic was better than expected?"

"Indeed, also, Fuuka-chan programmed a route that maximized efficiency using traffic patterns, and a paradigm shift."

"Eh?"

"She let me out by the mall and I jogged along the sidewalk."

"Oh...that's why I didn't hear you drive up!" Yukari sighed and set her laptop down, then tapped Aigis' shoulder, "I'll help you unpack."

"All I brought was my backpack full of drawing implements, a thermos of lemonade to 'beat the heat', and a doughnut."

"Erm...you want some iced milk with that?"

"Sure." Aigis followed Yukari to the kitchen, "I'll split it with you. It's raspberry jelly filled."

"Uh, I'm kinda watching my--wait, jelly..."

"Um, I can fox it down."

"Wolf."

"Wolf it down."

"No...I guess I'll go out for a jog with you after I'm done, the heat alone should burn my calories."

"I thought the song was...oh, calories are burned off?"

"Yep."

 

Yukari spent the following week drawing and working on the text boxes. She finished late on Friday nigh-Saturday morning, and then realized something: Aigis was going to see this...people were going to see this. She closed her eyes and wondered if it wasn't kind of cheesy, but then, hadn't Aigis already seen the fanfic? Aigis must have been straight, good at being purely objective...or part of her was still a robot, like maybe her brain had pathways that she used as an android or something.

Yukari kept her eyes closed and envisioned the scene in her head...yeah, it was cheesy, but it'd be perfect for a yuri hentai. Or so she told herself...from what Aigis saw, it was good enough. It was so embarrassing, though...this was going online, one of those sites that let you get paid for art, like Pantheon or something.

Eventually she stopped worrying and fell asleep.

When she woke up, she finished the cover art, but felt kind of silly, coloring the deeply romantic gaze between the women, but Aigis said it'd be fine.

 

Aigis didn't know what she was talking about.

In all the most nightmarish, literal ways, Aigis didn't know what she was talking about. She had been talking about Yukari's work, but as she sat on the edge of her bed, a curious hum rising from her throat as Yukari sat down and showed her the cover. Aigis searched the page, and settled on the chests for a moment before pursing her lips.

"S-something wrong?!" Yukari squeezed her right hand ferociously in an attempt to _not_ tighten her grip on her left hand, where her manga was. Hadn't Aigis seen the words on her laptop? Isn't this...expected? Or did she think it'd jump right into the adult bits?

"This was the manga adaption for your fanfiction?"

"Well, the original characters don't look like these...I spent an hour deciding what they should look like..."

"I like the brushstrokes around them, solid green background is nice, it's almost like a stage. What's the title, though?"

"Ah! Dammit, I knew I'd forgotten something!" Yukari started to leave, but Aigis touched her arm and she cringed as she sat down, "'U-Under a Thousand Stars.'"

"Hmm?"

"T-the title...the story's about-"

"Hey," Aigis tapped her lips with her finger, "don't spoil it."

"R-right." Yukari wanted to spoil it, she felt like she was facing her execution sentence if found guilty, and just wanted to explain her crime and get it over with.

Aigis traced the brushstrokes down, and hummed thoughtfully, "What do you think about the title reading vertically, up to down?"

"U-um...well, this is kinda trash, so if it even gets that far...b-but yeah, yeah, definitely up down vertical!"

"Turn the page?" Aigis turned to Yukari, who's face reddened, but did as instructed and Aigis studied the first panel, second, third, forth, all innocent stuff. Holding hands, laughing, above shot to the sky, a sunset picnic. Aigis had been smiling, but her lips parted into a unreadable expression on the second page--Yukari Aigis had been pointing at the panels as she read, her way to maintain focus and not read too far ahead--Aigis pointed and stayed affixed to one scene, hand on hand, fingers deep into the bends of the other finger's spaces.

The woman in the sunhat leaned to the side, her head turned and lips parted. She was the one with pink hair on the cover, her dark blue haired companion leaned in with her own lips parted. There was a house behind them, theirs, and a tree next to them. Yukari watched a finger go up to Aigis' shocked/disturbed/perturbed/disgusted/offended lips, and her eyes searched for an answer as much as Aigis' searched the same picnic scene she'd been on for five painful seconds.

Yukari had enough silence and started to pull the book away when Aigis grabbed her hand, eyes still stuck to the paper, "Well, just spit it out, it's horrible, isn't? I knew drawing it was a mistake! Eighty-odd hours: wasted!"

"Yukari," Aigis had a way of keeping her voice barely above a soft whisper that calmed Yukari even when she had the most jangled nerves, Yukari breathed out a "What?" and Aigis continued at a speed that said she hadn't been waiting or expecting a reply, "it's beautiful. I...why didn't you tell me you were so skilled?"

"B-because...it never came up."

"You could have given me a sample piece...but I...um, what are these two doing?" Aigis pointed at the scene she was...enchanted(?) with and Yukari swallowed hard.

"T-they're about to k-kiss."

"Oh..." Aigis continued staring at the girls, as though they would carry on with their moment, "I've never seen a kiss frozen in time like that, it's...breathtaking."

"Ha, funny you should say that." the embarrassed quiver in Yukari's voice was followed by her directing Aigis' attention to the panel covered by her hand, a close up shot of the two, eyes half-closed, one side of the panel had them  _about_ to kiss, the other had them with their hands on the others shoulder, lips pressed into a kiss, "Breathtaking" written under them, "J-just so you know, it's not very deep, it's mostly just stupid stuff I wrote for the originals, they're lives are so hard, and I just...wanted to see them happy."

"There's nothing stupid about that." Aigis murmured, her finger one her lips, a smile on her face as she flipped the page, then she leaned back, startled, and leaned forward again, then backed up and lay on her stomach, "How many pages?"

"Fourteen."

"Good." Aigis breathed, enthralled by the yuri story. Yukari winced.

_"For all of five minutes."_   Yukari thought ominously. She was about ready to take the book and tear it to shreds, but what if Aigis--maybe she _did_ know what she was talking about. From the way her legs swayed in the air, Yukari imagined that Aigis was enjoying this quite a bit.

And then she gasped, and Yukari heard a whine, "Um...their shirts..."

"Yeah...pretty dumb, should've just kept them clothed."

"Ah..." Yukari had to do a double take. Aigis was resting her chin in her hands--she was _enjoying_ the yuri!

"You know...it'll only get worse from there..." Yukari swallowed. Aigis was silent. Had she just corrupted her innocent former android leader? Would Aigis be angry that _this_ was how she saw what two women in love could do? From the whispered squeals, Yukari didn't think Aigis would be angry. She would ask after Aigis came down from her first yuri high. Or--damn...this was the first time Aigis saw any actual person's genitals...well, no kidding it'd be a rush for her.

Aigis was mostly silent, but then...well, she saw the panels.

Pants hitting the floor (as the couple came back inside prior to these events), panties getting pulled down (but Yukari drew a string of liquid from up out of the panel to down to the panties, and drew the thighs close enough that one could get the impression that it was fairly high up) and then the pair down on the bed together. Yukari braced for what Aigis' finger would point to next.

Yukari drew the bluenette kissing just on the waistline, the pinkette's legs open as the other girl crawled down, and Aigis took a deep breath when the bluette touched her tongue to the others soaked pussy.

"U-um...w-what does this mean...'badump?'"

"O-oh...like a heart beat. Her heart's racing."

"Hm."

Yukari sat down and turned when Aigis sat up on her knees, eyes rushing through panels, flipping pages until the end, whereupon she fell back. Yukari got up and ran to the foot of the bed and stared down at Aigis, who smiled up at her, "Now, think about it, Aigis, really think...are you angry...I mean, as far as I know, that's the first time you've seen something like that, right?"

Aigis slowly nodded, arms trembling.

"So, now you're done on you yuri high...um, objectively speaking, should I consider one of the fandom's guys, like-"

"Are those two originally together?"

"Yes, but that's never shown...they don't even kiss."

"Oh, wow, that kiss..."

"You're not angry that that's...the first you've seen of it, are you?"

"Only if there's not another one with these two." Aigis sat up and turned around, "They're so beautiful, Yukari."

"Ha, I'm glad you think so...um, kinda...not for kids...um, how's your manga coming along?"

"Um, it's...doing well...Yukari, can you make something like this...for mine? Just...I don't think my hand would stop shaking."

"Sure, I'll drop by later and see where the story's going, just leave some notes about the specifics of their setting and stuff."

"Okay." Aigis bit her lip as she glanced back at the book, "Is it normal to feel like this?"

"Eh, I take it you're feeling something new, but it's not a bad feeling?"

"N-not at all, my head's swimming...and..."

"You're probably just, um, aroused."

"Like suspicions?"

"No, more like..." Yukari took a breath and almost whispered the words, "sexually aroused."

"O-oh...yes, that-that sounds about right."

"You okay...you're still shaking there..."

"Worse than that time I had coffee?"

"Worse than the coffee...hopefully this is just you being excitable, but I'm relieved, think I'll just take a nap or something." Yukari went upstairs with the manga, and, out of curiosity, flipped through some pages of Aigis' work...the prince had short hair and...there was something strange about the shape of his head and...forehead. She wasn't sure what it was, but there seemed to be something missing. Or maybe it was his neck. There was definitely something going on in that general area. Adam's apple? Check. Collarbone? Check. Yukari quit and moved onto the princess.

The princess was apparently a self-insert, she recognized the gown the princess wore as the light blue fabric that Aigis wore back before she joined S.E.E.S., so maybe the prince was her idyllic romance? Eh, she was exhausted from her trial, so she left without another thought, her head would be clearer later.

 

Aigis didn't think Yukari was serious, but Yukari slipped into bed and tossed and turned before she settled down. Aigis knew how it was, it was Yukari who taught her to not keep herself stiff, to relax her limbs, keep them loose, and Aigis got the hang of it fairly easily.

In all honesty, she wanted to read that manga again, but she could hardly see straight, so many emotions tugged at her, the strange feeling down between her legs was so intense, coupled with the secret affection she carried for Yukari...if she could write this as a manga, she could lay behind Yukari and wrap her arms around her, Yukari would turn to her and after forcing herself to get her feelings out into the air, she would wait, and the fear of Yukari's reply would be unfounded, because Yukari would feel the same.

Aigis sat with her back against the headboard her hands clasped together tightly, elbows where the hip meets the thigh, and her feet on the bed so her legs held her arms steady.

The blonde took a moment before deciding what she would do, which was follow Yukari's style and get into some pajamas, and then grab her laptop, open it up and hesitantly pull out her earbuds. It took her a moment in the search bar before her fingers typed anything, but  Yukari cleared her throat and caught her attention, "W-what is it?"

"That's what I want to know. Aigis, you're so red right now...I feel like I really screwed up." Yukari was watching her with worried eyes that turned her heat down a little.

"I'm fine Yukari, really." Aigis promised, wanting to get back to her computer session.

"You sure? It's not like you knew there'd be...that kind of stuff in it, and I keep thinking that at the breast part, you might have just...been so shocked you kept reading, or something."

Aigis took out the earbuds and got up, and sat next to Yukari, "I actually felt like this when they started kissing and...touched their tongues together."

"If you say so." Yukari sighed.

Aigis hugged her and swallowed. How to say what she felt while still being ambiguous enough to back out if she had to? "That's one of the things I love about you, you always try to be responsible...but it's also one of the things I hate."

"Huh...why?"

"Because..." Aigis squeezed Yukari and took a deep, shuddering breath, "it's obviously hard for you."

"You sure that's everything? You hate it because it's hard for me?" Aigis winced. She messed up now. She had to act before it was too late...at last if Yukari was going to be upset with her, it'd be for the more elaborated reason.

"Because I love you!" as she spoke the words, _several_ better ways to say what she meant sprung to mind, " _Because you're my friend!" "Because I care about you!" "Because you're a true friend!"_ anything that was more ambiguous, but when she committed to admitting, she went all the way.

"You...uh...that's a...sudden development." Yukari whispered contemplatively.

"That's because I was worried what you'd think when you found out...but for a long time now, I've been...I don't know...almost like physically hurting because I couldn't tell you. From what I understand, it's not...normal."

 

Suddenly it clicked. That neck of the prince was _missing_ anything except a heart choker and an erasure's touch on the Adam's apple, that prince was Yukari! Maybe a gender-bent Yukari, but nonetheless, he was modeled off her. Aigis had been daydreaming all this time about _them_ and Yukari didn't see what was obvious thanks to Aigis' clever use of what was generally associated with male physiology, hidden in plain sight!

But she couldn't just take her own assumptions for it.

"Does that mean...that prince-"

"Is Yukari-chan." Aigis let go and turned away from Yukari, "Sometimes I forget, though, and when I realize it again..."

"Aigis?"

"Huh? Sorry, I just get so caught up."

"You know, I...I've always liked you...maybe that's why I'm afraid I'll b a little...overbearing."

"Hmm?"

"You know that one time we infiltrated that college that was 'haunted', and the principal was a Persona-user and nearly chopped us to shreds? My Persona's wind ability was what got us out of his office before scorched us to death, and you used a wind Persona too, so we had to get on stage where he'd be watching his kid's play, he was in the back row, so Senpai hit him from behind and he flew to the stage, where you and I..."

"Were dressed as a prince and princess."

"Fortunately one of them would rather play video games than act, while the other was an aspiring artist, so no one suspected a thing...but right before we'd have to kiss...remember I froze up? I was about to...live out a fantasy, I was going to kiss you, and I was going to enjoy every second of it...possibly too much. I was scared...I'd kiss you and...end up doing something with my tongue I just saw it getting out of hand."

"That's why you were so insistent on not kissing me."

"I even asked if we could have the curtains drop just so I'd get out of it...I didn't even have to think about it, I _knew_ that our emotions were exaggerated in that place, the mastermind, was, after all, into drama, acting was his passion, and when Junpei read Shakespeare, I thought it was him trying too hard, but...I knew my feelings for you made me mess up way to many times."

"I see...I wondered if it wasn't because we'd been apart, but I felt a strange desire to hold onto you...it was like I was constantly fighting a reflex...kinda like I am now, except more...controllable." Aigis licked her lips and stared into Yukari's eyes, "I want to kiss you like you drew those girls."

"Um...you sure, I mean, if we do...just like that?"

"Unless you don't feel that way, we can kiss only on the lips, too."

"No, it's fine...I've known you long enough for this...we have, right?"

"I don't know...but I feel close to you, really close."

"Um...look, I hate to try to do this, but...um...should we...make any special effort not to, um, cross a line?"

"Hmm?"

"Like...we can kiss, but...you know, no touching breasts or something?"

Aigis blushed and stammered, "D-did you...want to touch my breasts?"

"No, I was just suggesting that we could limit...interactions...like touching breasts."

"O-oh...but, if I said you could, would you?"

"Only if you won't be reluctant...I want you to like whatever I do to you, with you."

"I want...to not draw lines...."

Yukari scooted closer to Aigis and wrapped her arms around Aigis. The blonde reached her arms up and held onto Yukari's shoulder with one, the other arm went under a shoulder and held onto Yukari's back, "Aigis..." Yukari breathed heavily as she moved closer to Aigis, her lips brushed against her leader's and they licked their dry lips, moving closer until their tongues touched; after that, Yukari laid down and Aigis followed her, and they caressed the others lips with their tongues, which met several times during the embrace.

Aigis grabbed the hem of Yukari's shirt and held her arms firmly in place, gazing at Yukari, "Yukari..."

Yukari smiled and pulled Aigis close, "Aigis."

Aigis swallowed and looked down at the shirt. Yukari guided Aigis' hand up, granting Aigis permission to reveal her body to her eyes and hands. After Yukari's shirt came off, Aigis latched onto a nipple, tongue and lips caressing her flesh until Yukari pulled Aigis' shirt up, Aigis allowed her to discard that as well, and held Yukari by the waist, her hands slowly traveled down to reveal her intentions.

"Yes, free me from my skirt, Aigis." Yukari breathed, hands and legs trembling, excited for what was about to happen.

Aigis pulled Yukari's skirt down, and stood to pull it down her beautiful legs, let it drop to the floor, then hesitantly reached for Yukari's underwear, "Um..."

"Free me..." Yukari's gentle smile encouraged Aigis, and she pulled down her closest friend's undergarments. She watched carefully, but there wasn't a string of arousal connecting Yukari to her underwear, not that she was disappointed, real life was different than fiction in some ways, but that only made her think about what she read in Yukari's manga.

"Aigis, what's wrong?" Yukari didn't mind Aigis staring, but the expression she wore was a little disheartening, "If you're having second thoughts-"

"I'm just...um, what you wrote was nice...I liked it, but...how did you know how...to draw those...kinds of things?" Aigis inquired.

"Oh, well, by reading stuff like that, I write smut after all...um, there's better stuff out there, I'm sure..." Yukari held Aigis' gaze as the other let out a deep breath, "Something else?"

"I just...I shouldn't...but, I am curious about your...love life."

"Ha, what, me fantasizing about you, or the parts where I'm writing and I accidentally use our names for a few paragraphs, then have to fix it? I've never been with anyone before, Aigis, my skin, my body...no one's felt or touched what I want to let you feel and touch, and if masturbating doesn't count...I'm a virgin."

Aigis tried not to smile, but found no way to suppress it, "That shouldn't make me so happy to hear...it's selfish..."

"Well, I'm guilty of the same thing, Aigis...I want you all to myself, I mean, not enough to lock you up, but...I definitely got jealous when that studio director at that one place asked you if you wanted dinner...even with Mitsuru-senpai, I didn't like how she smiles at you sometimes, or how you smile back, because I was scared...scared you might be interested in a woman, and scared that if I tried to start something...you wouldn't want to take me out on missions anymore, I almost begged Senpai to ask if you would take me whenever you took her, because I didn't want to think how much you'd bond...I hated myself for it, feeling jealous over my innocent Senpai, she still doesn't understand, I don't think."

"Yukari...let's promise," Aigis held out her hand to Yukari, who took her hand and gave it a light squeeze, "to only...do this kind of stuff with each other."

Yukari giggled, "Sounds like marriage."

"I-I'm sorry, if you'd rather just...make it an unwritten rule-"

"I like it...I'm ready to commit." Yukari whispered, "Just so you know, actual marriage isn't something we can grasp right now...maybe one day, though...I'll be waiting for that."

"So will I, but right now, I'm just happy you'll only be like this with me." Aigis got up on the bed and sat, waiting for Yukari to undress her.

"Um, so...I'm assuming...we aren't, uh, stopping, right? I mean...ahem, where were we?" Yukari was red enough before Aigis held her hands and guided Yukari up to her buttons. Aigis opened her mouth to breath better as she kept her eyes fixed on Yukari's. Yukari whimpered as she held Aigis' gaze then cast a glance to the buttons, she really wanted to unbutton Aigis' shirt. Fortunately, Aigis leaned back, her legs slightly parted, one was half of the bed, lowering slowly, pulling Yukari gently but firmly, until Aigis was on her back, and Yukari was bent over her, unbuttoning Aigis excitedly.

While Aigis tried to pull one arm out of it's sleeve, Yukari held the sleeve down for her, but her other hand tugged at the skirt's belt, by the time both Aigis' arms were free, Yukari had the belt loosened, and slid the skirt down Aigis' waist, she brought the skirt down to Aigis heels and then went up to her light pink panties, slid her fingers under the hem, and turned her eyes to Aigis, who was biting her lower lip, fingers curled against the bed, "Please, Yukari, pull it down..."

Yukari pulled the article down and lifted both it and the skirt off Aigis' feet, and dropped them to the floor.

So began their dance.

 


	2. Sunset Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They loved with their hearts, now they would love with their bodies.

Trembling, Yukari leaned over Aigis, tangled her hands in the soft, blonde hair as she kissed Aigis' lips, tamely, at first, but soon she entered Aigis' parted mouth, unwilling to keep either of them from the intense kiss they so badly wanted. Their hands wandered the others back, wanting nothing more than to caress as they took turns rushing into the other girl's mouth, then Yukari picked Aigis up and kissed her forehead, "I want you so badly, Aigis."

Aigis groaned under the overwhelming feelings Yukari stirred in her with those words and let out a breath of surprise as Yukari lowered her and pushed her into her pillows. Aigis was glad it was her bed, it was always a haven after a long day of work, she knew the texture, and thought of it as her home, since she lived in the dorms until today. Here, sandwiched between bed and Lover, she was the happiest person alive.

Yukari leaned back, eyes fixed on Aigis' blue seas, she smiled and glanced own. She stared at Aigis and smiled. Aigis had no hair on her skin, so ever nerve was going to cry out in pleasure before the night ended, and Yukari wasn't even sure what time it was, it could still be noon, her clock was on her laptop, and that had been up a while now, "Aigis, um...if you start having second thoughts about this, let me know...we're not in any hurry, we can wait."

"I want this, Yukari, please...um...I want to make love with you." Aigis turned red and her eyes fell from Yukari's eyes to her breasts, both of which were very inviting. She watched Yukari climb onto her, sighed deeply when Yukari's hands slowly trailed their way onto Aigis' breasts.

"I...I'm happy to hear that." Yukari pressed her hands gently into Aigis' breasts, cupping them to run her tongue over the tips, lightly squeezing with her fingers, enjoying the feeling of Aigis' soft mounds in her hands, "Hmm, Aigis, their so hard." she purred, eliciting a little moan from Aigis.

"I don't know why they're like that...it's all so strange." Aigis breathed.

"So...haven't gotten a chance to...um, feel yourself?"

"No...is it enjoyable?"

"I think so...i bet it's not as good if it were your hand, though. N-not that I've ever...put my finger in, just so you know." Yukari explained, tracing the circumference of Aigis's nipple, "I've been waiting for someone for that...I always wanted you to be that person, I'm glad we're together, now."

Aigis tangled her fingers in Yukari's hair, and pulled Yukari so she could feel her face with her own, "Yukari, kiss me?"

Yukari smiled and pressed lips into Aigis', her hands fondling her girlfriend as her tongue traced Aigis' lips.

She felt Yukari lower one hand and her breath cam quicker her excitement grew. Yukari parted their lips and Aigis felt that she gazed into the depths of her heart.

"Um, I'm...going to slide down and...make love to you now, okay?" Yukari whispered huskily, "Gosh, I have so much I want to do...I'm just scared because I'm not sure how much you've really learned about...as far as I know, you didn't gather this information before, right? Just...say if you want to stop, at any time...we can just spend the rest of the night spooning or...whatever. U-um, is it okay if I lick you?"

"Y-yeah..." Aigis hummed a small moan as Yukari climbed down her. She jumped back a little as Yukari let her tongue press against her hot, wet slit, and held her legs up so her knees were up alongside Yukari. Yukari climbed back and replaced her mouth with her hand after Aigis panted out her question, "What is 'spooning', does it involve spoons?"

Yukari smiled, "It's when you hold somebody from behind, I have so many fics about it...imagine me laying behind you, hold your waist, maybe kiss your ear..." Yukari seemed lost in her fantasy until reached further around Aigis, pulling her into a deep hug, "Okay, this is where it might get a little painful, so...if you want to quit or something then...until then, I'll be very careful."

Aigis held her legs up and pulled back to rest them on Yukari's sides, and held on tightly to Yukari, breathing out a low sigh.

"That's it...are you alright, Aigis?"

Aigis wordlessly nodded, and felt some intense feeling spark where Yukari's finger moved, after she let out a breath, and then Yukari...she didn't know _what_ Yukari did, but that...Aigis decided that _that_ was a weak point, and _it_ was where she Yukari to stay, "Yeah, Y-Yukari!"

"There?" Yukari asked, intensely fixed on the thought of "there."

"There!" Aigis confirmed, lost in Yukari's arms.

 

Yukari smiled, Aigis was dazzled, and Yukari thought of one way to take it to the next level. She started kissing along Aigis' cheek, and blue eyed Shadow huntress cried out, her mouth open and her tongue flickering clumsily. She took in her face, overwhelmed by the new feelings, and lowered her mouth to Aigis', her tongue flickering against the blonde's as she gently pulled her finger back and slid back in. Aigis only seemed able to hold onto Yukari, moan into her mouth, and take deep, nasally breaths while Yukari tried to angle the hand between them so she could comfortably massage Aigis' breast.

Yukari smiled to herself and brushed her thumb over Aigis' clit, caressing that part of her wetness, then slowly broke away, and Aigis took in deep breaths, her stomach rising and falling. She broke away to kiss her other nipple, Aigis' breath coming deeper and deeper, "Do you like this? I'll go a little faster, just tell me if I should thrust fast or slow or...just if you think of anything at all you'd like me to do."

"Y-yeah..." Aigis gasped, mouth dry. She held onto Yukari, only acutely aware that she was squirming under Yukari, but, somehow, she was able to appreciate the effort Yukari's tongue and hand were putting in on her breasts.

She could utter a few word now and then, but between her moans and shrieks, she couldn't really say much of anything.

And then she felt as though she started to melt under the heat pulsing beneath her hips, and then she threw her legs around Yukari's waist, "Yukari...f-fast...press your thumb ha-hard-oh, Yukari..." Aigis leaned back, her legs shaking on Yukari's back, her head leaning back in pillows as Yukari melted some part of her deep inside, flooded her with an intense emotion that left her breathless.

"Hm, mhmm, hm," Yukari let go of the nipple in her mouth and smiled at Aigis, who was rolling her hips and moaning deeply, "do you feel that tenseness? You feel pretty close...what can I do to make this better?"

"Ah! I-I don't know...oh, Yukari..." Aigis held on tightly to Yukari, who buried her face into Aigis' neck, "Ah...yeah, lick it harder, mhmm, suck it hard...ah, oh, Yukari..."

"Just let go, okay, let it out..." Yukari whispered, taking a break from sucking on Aigis' skin.

"Yukari...I don't know where inside me it is...but..."

"That's not your bladder, Aigis." Yukari whispered reassuringly.

Aigis stopped struggling and Yukari's loving pulled the hot, molten tensity out of her, a rush of pleasure knocking her down, she felt like she could drown in it as her mouth gaped open, as though she could speak. Her back arched and she let out a cry, and another, soon thrashing in the bed as she screamed Yukari's name, an that she loved Yukari, letting her body dance to the rhythm Yukari set, letting Yukari know that she enjoyed ever moment of it.

Yukari smiled at Aigis and let her finger slid out, turned her focus to stroking her labia. Aigis' screams of bliss were pleasant, and her thrusting hips as she came into Yukari's hand was something magical for Yukari. In all, she almost wished she could capture the moment, but smiled when she thought about how she had Aigis all to her selfish hands for the rest of their lives. For some reason, the thought didn't make her feel guilty in the least.

 

Aigis stared up at Yukari, her heart slowing down to a more normal speed. Her mind wandered the last several seconds, from Yukari's finger in her to when it was on her, the way Yukari sucked on her neck, her tongue pressed against it...it was too much for her to keep up with.

"Yukari...that...was real?" Aigis couldn't find a better way to express it in the time she did, and just went with it.

"It was, I can testify to that...that was so great, Aigis." Yukari breathed, a very wet, sticky had on her hip while another caressed her cheek.

"I didn't even do anything for you... _yet_..." Aigis breathed out the last in a low husky tone, trying to find a way to put emphasis on it, and as breathless as she was, Yukari must have heard the meaning behind "yet", and smiled.

"Hmm, I can hardly wait...ah!" Yukari jolted when Aigis pressed her finger into Yukari's back, and winced.

"What is it, Yukari?"

"Nothing, you, uh, just scratched me a bit, but it's nothing I can't handle." Yukari smirked, "I guess we should walk back...if you can walk."

"Ah, I can walk." Aigis leaned up and accepted Yukari's hand as the brunette walked backwards on her knees and crawl out of bed, she didn't let go as they stood together, she only smiled and waited for Yukari to lead her away to the bathroom to wash up, though the were slowed down by the odd feeling Aigis had now, but she didn't mind, and Yukari didn't seem to mind being slowed down.

 

Aigis thought about how she would do this the whole time they walked back to bed, and decided that she'd start up and work her way down. She bit down on her lip as she imagined how Yukari's breasts would feel, and realized she'd need to take care not to spend all day there.

"You're bed, Yukari?" Aigis squeezed Yukari's hand and hoped she say yes. Instead she giggled and guided Aigis to her bed, so apparently she was at least amused and willing.

"Okay, Aigis...um..." Yukari tried to find a way to put her thoughts to words, but, fortunately, Aigis wanted her now.

"Lay down..." Aigis whispered, her hands on Yukari's shoulders, lips pressed just below Yukari's breasts, glancing up from between them. Yukari stroked Aigis' back, thoroughly enjoying herself.

 _"Damn...I must be grinning like such a dork."_   Yukari thought as she climbed backwards into bed.

"Yukari," Aigis whispered as she began kissing Yukari's midriff, hands upon her rib cage, "did...licking down there t-taste...okay?"

"Hmm, better than okay-ah..." Yukari moaned as Aigis caressed her breasts.

Aigis replied with an amused hum and kissing down Yukari. Her hands dragged down Yukari's torso and held her thighs as she extended her tongue to slide against Yukari's wet skin. She hummed before fully sucking on Yukari's labia, and inserted her tongue as far as she could, then leaned over her lover, her hand on Yukari's heat, "I'm going inside now, okay? If you want to stop here...I give you as much pleasure as I can without going in."

"Ah, I want you in me...I want to feel you in there." Yukari smiled, "Don't deprive me, Aigis."

Aigis bit her lip and curled her finger into Yukari, who hissed quietly, "Sorry." Aigis whispered.

"It's okay-ah...hmm, that's good, deeper, Aigis." Yukari's hushed words comfortingly urged Aigis on, and soon she was as deep as she could be.

 

Aigis held Yukari, her tongue in the brunette's mouth, her hand between her legs. Aigis felt Yukari start to thrust her hips and leaned back to take in Yukari's expression, it only took Aigis a second to see Yukari was enjoying herself.

A red blush spread down to Yukari's breasts and she whimpered breathlessly, back arched and hips rolling. She looked dazed, staring silently at the ceiling, a silent scream on her lips as the heat in her thighs suddenly grew very wet and hot, the cause pouring from Yukari's quickly shaking hips, small screams of pleasure coming like the pulses of warm liquid in Aigis' hands.

"Oh, Aigis-!" Yukari's eyes widened and she raised her hips as high as she could, squirming under Aigis' body.

Aigis backed onto her knees, her hand playing on the slippery, hot vulva that gently pressed into her hand.

"Yukari...I-I did it..." Aigis was silent for a little while, eyes closed as she enjoyed the moment, and the realized her words seemed strange, and may put Yukari off, so elaborated, "I finally got to make love to my crush."

Yukari let out a brief chuckle, which was cut off mostly by a sharp gasp, likely due to her continual rubbing of herself against Aigis' hand, "And I...got to make love to mine...Aigis. Aigis! Ah...uhn!" Yukari's grip on Aigis' back from her first wave of pleasure was still in place, and helped her lift herself up, where she held Aigis as she squeaked, body shaking in time with the pulse of hot juices between her legs.

"O-oh...a-again?"

"S-sorry, I-uh! A-Aigis..." she purred. Aigis heard Yukari's teeth grinding as she held onto her rock in the orgasmic river that threatened to pull her into it's undertow.

"Should I stop remove my hand...or..."

"H-hm! Yeah! Oh....t-too much...yeah...oh...that was crazy." Yukari leaned back and turned her head, dry lips gently parted as she begged silently for Aigis to grace her mouth with her tongue. She wasn't waiting long, and shuddering moans echoed through her throat.

"You want more, Yukari." Aigis observed.

"Um...not really...it's just...I kinda...found that I could go more than once...I sometimes do that. I mean, very rarely, it ends up making me walk funny, and I can't usually hang on after the third one, and I lay there like a dummy."

"You mean when you...touch yourself?"

"Y-yeah...I actually get worried sometimes that I would never find a partner, so...yeah, I ended up telling myself that...it didn't get much better than pleasing myself, I was so wrong in so many ways...but I was scared...I hadn't thought it could feel that great...it's so wonderful, Aigis...to have a lover."

"Well, I am a Fool." Aigis observed.

"Ha, a play on the Lover Arcana, or saying you're versatile?" Yukari laughed, an eyebrow raised in inquiry.

"The former...though I would like to try many things with Yukari-chan." Aigis kissed Yukari gingerly on the cheek, as though she could break easily.

"Well, like a...threesome or something?" Yukari asked, embarrassed, but curious if Aigis knew what it meant.

"Three...some?" Aigis repeated slowly. She could tell it was something taboo, given how Yukari said it.

"I mean like...bring Mitsuru into bed with us?" Yukari explained, more confident, but much quieter.

"No, no...I just want this to be us." Aigis took one of Yukari's hands into hers, smiling at the beautiful Lover.

"Well, good, even though Senpai's really cool, and I do like her a lot...I just want it to be us, only and always." Yukari squeezed Aigis' hand.

"Only and always." Aigis repeated the words and gesture, and Yukari laughed.

"Hey, Aigis, you want to come in the shower with me?"

"Sure." Aigis frowned as Yukari closed her eyes and her smile tightened as she swallowed a laugh, "Yukari?"

"Come on, Aigis...I guess you could say it's a surprise, if you want it."

"Huh?" Aigis smiled at the thought of a surprise and followed Yukari to the bathroom.

"Don't hesitate to turn it down if you have to, okay? I don't want to push you...unless you want me to give you a...push." Yukari bit her lip at the thought of pushing Aigis over the edge again.

"Um, so...we are getting into the bath?" Aigis watched the bath as though it would move. It was certainly large enough for the two to bathe together, but she didn't want to bathe...visions of a soaked Yukari showering her in kisses sprang to mind, but she quickly corrected that...a gasping, breathless Yukari--she had to make it real, "Together?"

"Yeah...if you're-"

"Yes!" Aigis held Yukari's hand enthusiastically and stepped into the bath.

"First I'll set the temperature, the showerhead's got some range, but you can turn that off and just use the bath piece...actually, why don't you check-set the water?"

"Check?"

"Um, I was thinking of checking you out...I meant sex-set!"

"Oh." Aigis smiled and got down to mix the water until it was comfortably warm, "Is this acceptable?"

"Oh, yes...that's perfect!" Yukari turned the nob and let out a deep breath as the warm water rained on her.

"Yukari?"

"Huh? What is it?"

"U-um, first, uh, what was the surprise?"

"Oh...right, first I really want to know...what is it?"

"I-I want you to sit down and...hm, I want to kiss your neck." the image in her head was so clear...she wanted to at least do that much.

"Oh, well, as for the surprise...it's pretty similar, but a little further, and I'm worried you might think I'm weird, but...I wanted to spoon you, and make love to you like that."

"Hm...how...um-"

Yukari laid down and gestured in front of her, Aigis laid next to Yukari, who rolled her over and hugged her by the waist, "Do you like this, Aigis?"

"Y-yeah...I wish I could see you better, though."

"I forgot all about the mirror...roll back over." Yukari jumped up and Aigis watched her drag in a standing mirror, "How's that?"

Aigis could see Yukari was behind her, and smiled. "It's interesting...I can watch you behind me...I haven't actually had time to look in a mirror..."

"I know, you must be very jealous of the brunette in the mirror, huh? Look at that beautiful blonde in her arms...no one has a right to that luck!"

"Hah...you're so silly." Aigis sighed, watching and feeling Yukari's hands on her stomach. She bit her lip and started shaking, "Oh, Yukari, please!"

"Up or down?"

"Ah, whichever, but please, I want you on my breasts or on my vulva-ah!"

"Wish granted." Yukari chimed, one hand fondling Aigis' breast while the other stroked deeply down her hip, her leg hooked over Aigis' to get more access.

"Oh, Yukari-ah..." Aigis whined as Yukari positioned herself in front of Aigis.

"I love you, Aigis." Yukari whispered, holding Aigis' hip as she moved her finger inside Aigis.

"I love you, too, Y-Yukari!" Aigis screamed, back arched as she squirted onto Yukari's abdomen.

Aigis let herself go limp as she took quick, shallow breaths, caught in a blissful daze. Yukari lay next to her and rested her hand atop Aigis' thigh, and soon felt the blonde kissing her neck and jaw, "Should I set up for that?"

"Hah...ha...ah, yeah." Aigis gasped. She leaned between Yukari's legs, kissed her neck feverishly.

"Hm, Aigis, you sound out of breath...we could take a break if you need."

"Um, thanks...I'll go get the shampoo." Aigis crawled over to where the soap was and grabbed a bottle, then laid down, "You can get my back."

Yukari smiled, she looked forward to their life together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So named because it's prolly about six now.


End file.
